


Little Things (DOMINICK "SONNY" CARISI JR.)

by RockWithItWriting



Category: Law & Order: SVU, Law & Order: Special Victims Unit RPF
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 16:08:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7539178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockWithItWriting/pseuds/RockWithItWriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>requested by anonymous: Imagine getting upset when your kitten scratches the crap out of Sonny, your boyfriend</p><p>word count: 583</p><p>warnings: blood mention</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Things (DOMINICK "SONNY" CARISI JR.)

You had decided to leave Sonny home for the day, instead going out to buy him an anniversary gift. Which, you know, was harmless.

Except for the fact that it wasn’t.

And, alright, okay, maybe the cat was your idea. Maybe you were the one who went to the pound to pick it out and maybe you were the only one the cat actually liked. You had thought that maybe, just maybe, that Sonny would bond with the cat. He loved her, he did, it’s just that she didn’t love him.

She loved you, and you loved him. So she tolerated him. Atari wasn’t a people cat but she was behaving when you left, curled up at Sonny’s feet as he relaxed in nothing but lounge pants, a newspaper in front of his face.

When you returned she was in her cat carrier, hissing in thirty second intervals and Sonny was cursing under his breath, sitting next to the cage.

“Damn cat,” He had hissed, “I always liked dogs better but you’re too damn cute. Sharp ass claws- we’re making you a vet appointment in the mornin’.” At the mention of the vet Atari yowled and pushed one paw out of the door to swat at Sonny’s already bleeding arm.

“Sonny, I’m home,” You hadn’t laid eyes on the blood, only the form of your boyfriend as you entered but then you honed in, gasping as you took in his rather bloodied form, “Sonny! What happened?” The bags fell from your hands and you ran to him, ending up on your knees as you took away the rag he was using to dab the blood off his arm.

He looked at you, and then back to the cat that was softly purring as she looked at you, “Atari and I had a disagreement.” He winced as you raised the cool, moist rag to his face. A long, jagged scratch lay along his cheekbone, tapering off as it reached his nose. “I ordered pizza and Mrs. Esparza across the hall was walking her ankle biter when I answered the door. Atari wasn’t really a fan of the yapping.” You cooed and raised his hand to kiss it.

“I am so sorry,” You whispered, gently cleaning him up, “I’ll- I don’t know. We’ll take her back to the pound in the morning, okay? And we’ll get another cat, one that’s more calm or- I don’t know. This won’t happen again.” And you were choked up at the idea of giving Atari away because she was your baby and you loved her almost as much as you loved Sonny. If Atari wasn’t going to warm up to him, if she was going to leave long gashes on his exposed flesh and leave him wincing as you cleansed them, then she was going to have to go.

Or so you thought.

Sonny reached out a hand to stop your movement, looking at you with wide eyes as you bit your lip, “What gives you the impression that I want to give Atari away? I love her.”

“But you’re bleeding!” You said, praying that he didn’t see the tears in your eyes, “And she doesn’t even really like you and you didn’t want a cat in the first place-!” But Sonny just chuckled, leaning forward to press a silencing kiss to your lips.

“But she loves you. And I love you. We have that in common. Once she realizes that, I think we’ll get along just fine, doll.”

[1](https://leanwithitwriting.tumblr.com/post/145406655219/requested-by-anonymous-imagine-getting-upset-when)


End file.
